Neverhurt
by Miss Eggplant
Summary: When a child's curiosity gets the better of them, you won't know what will happen. To take the risk- To take a journey- to follow a legend that people wouldn't know if it was true? 12 brave children cross a gate disguised as a mirror, into a land they call Aernas- into a land where the words, "I remember." will inflict pain.
1. Into Ernasis' Mirror

"Look, isn't it pretty? It feels magical, doesn't it?"

"Hey, are you sure? We're not supposed to do this, you know. . "

"It's completely fine," a female giggled, "it's like an adventure, right? You always said that you wanted to be a knight in shining armour."

"Y-Yes, but it's reckless!"

"Of course I know it is, trust me, okay?"

"We're only twelve. . . It's not right. We aren't even supposed to know about the Mirror. . . "

"Don't worry. All of our friends are here, you'll see, Ronan. It'll be fun; it'll be an adventure. We'll all stay as friends _/forever/_, alright?"

"Just. . How long. . Is _/forever/_. .? What if, once we enter, we forget about each other? All of us, all twelve."

"You're overthinking this, twelve is a big number, considering the circumstances. You'll see, we'll see each other again. Let's go in tomorrow, okay? We'll all hold hands. Enter one-by-one," she smiled at him.

"Elesis. . I'm not sure. ."

"I swear, if anything happens, I'll find you. Okay?" she gave him a quick squeeze on his hand. He relaxed a bit, but it didn't change the fact that the redhead was too reckless. Her ambition is admired, it made her a leader, but what are the costs? Even so, Ronan nodded. His childhood friend, he'd protect her forever.

_/Will fate bring them back as themselves, or will they be destined to lead their own future; only with an altered past?/_

All of the participants nodded. The only one, Elesis, was talking. She made everyone hold hands, all the children of the orphanage. Some were shy, like Lime was. Another was quiet, deathly, like Lass was. Some were brave, like Elesis was. Others were the peacemakers, Lire. So vastly different, yet so similar.

They wanted to do something great.

_The only thing was, this "great" thing may drive these friends apart._

"Ready, everyone? Let's swear, in all of the world, if we get separated we'll still be friends, right? No matter what."

_Ronan's stomach lurched forward. He looked over to Lass, who was feeling the same. He knew something wasn't right. It happened before,_

_It happened._

_Even Elesis looked a tad bit sick._

_All of them knew, though, this was supposed to happen_

_Written in pavement._

_/But, what if something different were to happen?/_

". . . Hey, everyone."

Everybody looked at Elesis, her usually loud and commanding voice dwindled to a whisper.

"Everyone. . I think we should switch our lockets, pendants, the things that we always keep with us. Because, well, it might do us some good, once we're in there. Okay? Even if it is a bit silly."

All of the group nodded, though none were those of superstition. None objected. One-by-one, each person took of their belongings.

Elesis took off her necklace, a deep ruby. Small and shaped like a rose, belonging to her mother. It had a crack in it, the necklace got it right before her parents were murdered before her very eyes. Looking at it made people think of blood; blood that tainted the young Elesis' feet when she stepped out of the cupboards. Elesis never flashed this necklace, for it hurt her with all of her heart, despite its importance. The memory of her dead family, astrew on the dirty floor of their little house was too much to bear. _My cursed red eyes- I'm not a demon. . . Please don't hurt anybody else. ._

Lire took off a ring. It had a deep-set emerald. It was the one thing that she kept before she was sold as a slave by her family, whom were of low-class and desperate for money. Lire escaped with it, using the sharp edge to cut the rope binds that cut deep scars into her skin. She met Amy at the same place, and bonded with her as they both escaped certain abuse. _This ring granted me my life here; I hope that the one who gets it will use it well._

Arme was a witch. She always was- at least that's what everybody told her. They sneered at her; bullied her to tears. _I'm not a witch. . . I can't use magic- It's my cursed eyes! My bright and unusual violet eyes. . . That's why. ._ She knew that she had no power. She knew that she was just a weak, small girl, labeled as a 'witch', was called 'devil's daughter'. Living in the brights of the city all of her life. . . She knew that if she had escaped this polluted landscape she'd be executed by hanging. The people here were afraid of her violet eyes; they left her alone. Too alone. A young girl, younger than the rest, who was too used to being by herself. _My bracelet. . . A cross._ She took off her only accessory. A bracelet made to "contain" the "witch" inside of her. She knew it did nothing. She knew that this item was only jewelry of restriction and labeling.

Lass took out a pocket knife. He had used this knife to steal food, living as a street rat for most of his life. He was a year older than the other children, yet he knew more. He knew about the danger of killing, he knew about the attacks of pollution. He knew what it was like to murder with your own hand, he knew what it was like to have blood stains brought upon himself. _I'm a murderer; and I don't regret. It's all for survival, after all. Nobody here would judge me now. A killer I am- and I accept._

Ryan shifted in his place. He was always a victim of bullying- his unnaturally pointy ears would always earn him nicknames. Abandoned at the age of six by his mother; he lived on roots and plants all of his life. _I'm only here because of my ears. . My stupid ears!_ His strange looks couldn't be hidden. He would always act so bright- happy. _My identity is a lie. I don't want to leave here, I don't want to forget my /friends/; but everybody said that this 'Mirror World' would make things better. It'd make me accepted. _He smiled sadly and took out a crude necklace with one stone hanging on. It was an opal- chipped and worn down to the shape of an open flower. _Mama. . . I love you; you saved me from Papa, who would hit me for being a weird boy. You left me here, so I wouldn't be hurt by mean words. You left me by myself here, while you had to suffer from Papa's fist. . ._

Ronan looked away. He greatly wished that he needn't part with his belongings, but it was inevitable. He took out a hair tie. He braced for the ridicule, but nobody paid mind. They knew that Ronan had always wanted to be a squire- or even a knight, even if they didn't exist in this age. Ronan would always tell all the other children stories of long-haired knights; and how cool it was to slay dragons, or even tame them! His strong desire for something that was nonexistent made his third-class family resent him. They disowned him, though his relative Harpe would send occasional and secret gifts. _Someday we'll meet in this 'Mirror World', and we'll remember each other like you said, Elesis. . ._

Amy was always the cheerful one. She was the same age as Lass; thirteen. When she was small, her mother claimed that Amy was an oracle. She knows full well; she was a fraud medium. Her mother was beautiful, Amy shined right under her. Not pretty enough to be overpowering, but pretty enough to be useful. Her mother, hiding under her child's glory, made lots of money. The day where their act was messed with, though, made them hated. Outcasts. Her mother sold Amy off into slavery to make a living, though Amy had escaped with Lire. Amy took out a brooch, the one that she had wore as a fraud oracle. It was her only valuable item, a brooch shaped as a teardrop, with a single amethyst surrounded by three little diamonds. _Take my status as an oracle; I don't want to do this any more. I feel fake, I feel wrong. I want to leave it behind forever._

Jin took out a pendant. It was a pendant that he got from a kind monk. He was always considered as a strange child because of his eyes. Jin had fiery yellow eyes, fierce with passion and honour. Always treated as a leader, he would always put up a mask of confidence around his peers. _It wasn't right; it wasn't me._ Despite his well-made mask, nobody could deny the abuse and the negligence his parents put him though. _They always said that I was worthless. That my eyes were weird- that I was a /disgrace/ to the family._ He would always be beaten down- only to act like it was nothing in the morning. He taught himself how to fight. He struggled on to learn how to stick up for himself. _In the end I was a coward- I ran away. I finally found people who were like me in the end, for that, I am grateful._

Rin was an immigrant, an illegal one at that. She came to this country, in search of freedom from her peers who took advantage of her status as a "deity". Rin never believed them; she always knew that this was just a facade to brainwash followers. She took off her earrings. She loved her earrings, not many girls got piercings in their ears. She always knew that earrings in this day were a symbol of inner-god. She disliked the concept, but the beauty of the azure orb would capture any girl's attention. She wished that her earrings will go away forever; so that her brief happiness at this orphanage would stay with her. If she was caught at this point, the punishment would be death by hanging. Into the mirror, Rin desired to go. _I am not a goddess; I knew that long ago. I didn't have powers, I couldn't do anything. I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't use magic, and I can't bless anybody with good fortune! I'm useless; I'm not someone for people to worship._

Asin took of his badge, one that had marked his training as a fighter. The three blue topazes glowed brightly, set in a triangle. All his life, he wanted to be stronger. He hated to part with his symbol of training status, but there was no choice. In this world, he strived to get stronger. On the outside, he seemed like he was fine; smiling, even! But on the inside, it was a storm. _Where would I go once I enter? Will I remember all of my /friends/ here? What if I forgot? What if. . ._ He was never meant to be here, he knew. Asin was an excellent actor, he acted his way into the orphanage. He acted his way into friends, he acted his way out of his true feelings. He hid behind a mask; a mask of a poor boy who only wanted a happy life. _If only I had met them with my true feelings; with my broken and corrupted desire for attention. If only they had met me the way I really was. . .Would they still like me?_

Lime had escaped with Rin. She was Rin's best friend; as she had served under Rin's goddess status. She was only a worshipper, a protector of the faithful goddess of whom will grant everybody happiness. She's generally a very happy-go-lucky girl, but she was always naturally outshined by a _/deity/_. Lime always believed in Rin, she knew that Rin wasn't the bad person that she thought she was. Lime saw the good in her, so she left with her. Lime took off her holy cross. The cross that she always wore around her neck. It was the cross that signified her religion, though she sadly admits it is disbanded. In a diluted cheeriness, she vowed to protect everything justice. _Even if my friend isn't a goddess, I'll always be there for her. I'll count on it!_

Edel was a quite different child. Unlike the others, who were born into lower ranks such as third-class and peasant, Edel was born into an extremely high ranked family. She was spoiled, babysat, and was adorned in all of the riches of the monarchy. Her unnaturally pale skin, and her silky lavender-blue hair made her quite popular among the courting males. She wanted to be something more, though, than to be a lady who awaited orders. She was a strange child, always training in the art of fencing; a male sport. Her family shunned her, the only one she looked up to was her older brother. _I believed him so, he never told me. He never told me that I was disowned! . . . Just because I didn't want to be courted. Just because I didn't want to be living some stupid life as a stupid item, as a stupid piece of property belonging to a loveless male! _Edel took off her garnet. It was a beautiful shade of red; the only piece of red on her outfit. It was given to her by her father. A rare show of emotion surged through her; though none of the children bothered.

Everybody exchanged their items, they wished each other luck, and they hoped to meet again. A ritual that would shatter the linear story- one that would have continued for centuries.

_/"No matter what, we'll meet again; in a better world. Let's all go together- into Ernasis' Mirror, okay?"/_

* * *

"Aaaah- Something's happening," a certain Highlander sat on a tree, "_I wonder how this story will play out this time~_"


	2. I remember

. . ."Did it work?"

Elesis looked around, everything so familiar. . Yet so strange. A melancholy passed by her as she turned on the lamp in her room.

"What. . What am I talking about-?"

She sighed and got up from her mattress, then went to the washroom to get a cup of tap water. She was just paranoid, she thought. Just paranoid. She turned on the gas lamp and hung it onto the ceiling of the small room. An orange light illuminated the old washroom, turning the entire space a soft, yellowish-orange.

Elesis turned on the tap as she surveyed herself in the mirror of the house she inherited. Same red eyes, same red hair. Same necklace that hung from her neck. . .Necklace? When was there a necklace?

She pawed at her neckline, where there was a brooch the size of a large coin. It wasn't a necklace. . .But why did she think there was a necklace?

"I've become delusional. . .Urk-!?"

Elesis collapsed against the wall, then fell to the floor as a surge of emotions rushed through her. Dreams? Perhaps memories?

**/ She looked down at the ground in a shy manner, a girl whom you've never met. She has pretty light-violet hair, a few shades lighter than. . .A . m. . .e's hair. . She's pretty.**

"**Hey, what's your name?"**

**She doesn't answer your question. She prefers to stay quiet, like L. . .ss, you guess. You notice that she's wearing a nice dark blue dress. It has ruffles and buttons, fancier than anything you've worn. You feel sorry for her, she probably doesn't know that she is aba. . .do. .ed now. . .**

"**It's alright if you don't tell." You extend your hand to her. She takes it cautiously, looking up at you with brilliant blue eyes.**

**Vacant blue eyes.**

**You see that she removed her hand from her collarbone, which revealed a pretty garnet brooch.**

_**Your **_**garnet brooch. /**

She wakes up in a panic, sweat trailing down her forehead. It's morning, Elesis hears the gentle tweeting of the birds.

"What was. . ."

A familiar voice calls from downstairs, Elesis gets up immediately and yells back, "Alright! I'm coming! I think I overslept. ." She takes the gas lamp, which by now has ran out of fuel, and puts it back onto her nightstand.

"Hah. . hah." Elesis is still panting, she realizes, "What's been wrong with me lately!? I've been so out of it. Ah, nevermind."

She quickly dresses in her normal attire and places the brooch over her Ruby Knights uniform, then heads downstairs. She is then greeted by her cheerful little brother, who smiles brightly and innocently at her.

"What did you do this time, Elsword?"

"H-Hey! Why do you ask this in the morning? I did nothing bad."

"Yea, that's what you always say. Last time you smiled as brightly as that, I had to deal with the authorities."

"It was just for throwing rocks. . I didn't think that tossing rocks over the border would do anything!"

"Hush."

Elesis quiets him down and goes over to make breakfast, sighing in the process. Mornings like this is a tad bit plain. Oh, of course she wouldn't forget.

"Happy birthday, Elsword~"

"You remembered!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She smiles, one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Finally twelve~ Hey, Sis, when can I join the Red Knights? You said when I was twelve I can begin training like, for real, right?" he smiled a childish smile. Naive and innocence mixed in.

"Ah. . Yea. Really soon."

"Huh? Sis? Why do you look sad? Do you not want me to join the rankings?"

"N-No! Of course not. . Come on now, finish eating. I'll bring you to the guild building as soon as you're finished as a birthday treat. How about that?"

"'Kay~!"

Elesis sighed a breath of relief. She didn't want him to start, he's too innocent. She took in Elsword's empty plate and washed it, then put it on the rack. She then strapped her sword to her back, grabbed her bag, and put on her shoes.

"Come now, Elsword, it's time to go."

He made a little cheer as he rushed to hold his elder sister's hand.

"Huh? The Royal Kanaan Guard?" Elesis gives the messenger a skeptical look, "I believe that I never had gotten a letter. Was there something of matter that our two guilds should know about?"

The messenger looked a tad bit awkward, standing there at the door of Elesis' office room. The scent of wood and the rustic finish was quite different from that of the fancy Kanavan Guard palace, which was favoured by the queen and therefore was lavish and embroidered with riches.

"Oh, right, step in and have a seat."

Elesis moved over to the side to let the man in while her little brother was cautiously behind her. She ushered him to one of the older guild members to discuss the proposal in private.

"So, what is this about a meeting? I don't believe that I received any message prior; and to have a visit all of a sudden in this turmoil?"

"W-Why yes- It _is_ the Royal Guard-"

"I know that." she interjected as she took a seat across from the man, who was dressed fine tailored uniform, "I simply wish for an explanation as to why this is so sudden."

"W-Well, they have a propos- An invitation, really- For the leader? Is he available-?"

Elesis pounded her fist to the desk. The messenger jumped up in fright. The female sighed and put her closed hand to her forehead.

"Alright, whatever. Fine. I'll go."

Elesis forcefully took the paper and had the messenger walk out, frightened and very uncomfortable. She sighed again as she put the paper back down on the desk, her headache becoming more unbearable by the second.

She didn't understand, why was the Royal Guard asking her to visit? The Ruby Knights and Royal Guard have never interacted before, so why now? Right after her father left. . . Elesis looked at the letter. Today. . .Wait- Today!? What?

Elesis groaned loudly. She was invited to stay over at the palace for a week on a business notice, and she had to go today? Tipping back in her chair, she looked straight at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Before she could answer, someone barged in.

"G-Gerald!? H-Hey! I told you to knock before entering-"

"You said knock, I did knock. You were just too slow in answering," the tall and handsome male shrugged as Elesis sighed. He noticed right away.

"Hey, El, I overhead . . You going?"

"A-Ah, well, of course. It was signed by the queen, and I have no power over the queen's word."

"What about Elsword? You can't leave him here, right?"

"I've left him for weeks on end, I'm sure that I can get your father to look after him."

He shuffled at his feet, feeling awkward. He then began to turn around and leave. Elesis wondered what was wrong with him, but quickly dismissed the thought. Getting up, she picked up the letter and and headed out to pack.

Right when she got out of the office, she was met with a smiling little brother. She went up to him and kneeled down, patting him on the head, with a sad expression on her face. One that he was ever so used to. .

"_You're going?"_

She nodded as his smile faded away.

"Just for a week."

"Just for a week, right?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"You're always gone. . ."

She looked at his back in agony as he walked away.

* * *

**/ You felt R. . . n . . .n's gaze on you as you sat down. He was uncomfortable, you could tell. The new girl clung onto your hand. She seemed frightened, you don't blame her. It was the first time she's been in a place like this. . This dark, gloomy place. The Or. . .ph. . . never received many donors.**

"**It's okay now, . . . l. You needn't be afraid any longer. We're all your friends. You don't need to share if you don't want to."**

**The girl nodded slowly, and sat down close to you. You patted her head, just like you did with. . . . You don't want to think about it. It hurts. Your head hurts. You don't want to think, you're tired. It all hurts. . . You cling onto your necklace. Is this what they call **_**heartache**_**? Or perhaps **_**panic attack**_**?**

_**Why does it hurt? **_**You wonder. . .**

**What if. . . /**

Elesis woke up in a daze, "I fell asleep. . .?" She looked at the time- Evening already!? She hadn't packed at all and only ten minutes left? Elesis rushed back to her house which was nearby.

She barged in after unlocking the door. "Elsword isn't here, huh? He must have went to Gerald's." Elesis rushed upstairs to pack. She put in some of her nicer clothing and armour. She also put in her summoning bracelet, the one which stored her prized sword in it. Next, Elesis put in her hygiene tools and a gas lamp just in case. She packed in undergarments and other items. With five minutes left, she rushed back with her case full of things in hand.

Elesis rushed into the back door of the guild building and waited for a knock. Just two more minutes to spare. Elesis sighed, her panic going down. Right on the watch, a knock was heard at the door. The redhead knight went over to open it.

"Ah, are you the leader of the Ruby Knights?" A tall, handsome male looked down at her. He had long, dark indigo hair in a ponytail. It was a sign of nobility and status. He was also tailored in a clean white uniform, trimmed in gold and blue. The man's badges were plainly showing, pinned to the pocket on the left. He held out a hand to her for a handshake.

"Ah, yes. I am. You have invited me to the castle? For what business?"

Elesis responded curtly and politely as she could. His politeness irritated her, as she wasn't used to such forced respect. She took his hand and shook it briefly before going out of the door with her suitcase.

"Miss? Do you want me to hold your bag?" He quickly caught up to her fast gait. She sighed and shook her head, still plentiful irritated. The two reached the carriage, and he took this moment to open the door for him.

"I am alright well on my own, Sir."

With a cold response, she went into the carriage with nothing else said. The silence of the trip was uncomfortable to the indigo knight. Despite his advances, she would always reject his conversations. It was now his turn to sigh.

What was her problem? He thought to himself. The carriage reached the castle shortly, the carriage door was opened by the equestrian who drove the two knights. As the older male got out, there was a salute.

"Welcome back, Sir Ronan Erudon of the Kanavan Royal Guard!"

He responded with a wave and turned to help his female companion out. She refused his hand and got off on her own, a show of independence. . Or was it an insult to his chivalrous actions?

"Erudon, huh? Pretty fancy. Kanavan noble. . Now I see." She nodded and took her luggage off the back of the carriage as the line of knights stared at her, some bewildered, some flabbergasted, and some with faces of complete disbelief.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Elesis stared back at the neat file lines. "Is there something on my face?" She took her luggage by a single hand and walked over to Ronan. "You escorting? Or do I have to ask around for directions? Either way is fine."

The spectators were now baffled- A mere girl talking on equal to a knight? Not only that, he was quite a bit taller, and he was a noble!

On the other hand, Ronan simply looked at her and flushed a light pink, "Ah. I-I guess I'll escort you?"

Ronan stumbled over his words, which surprised the troops even more. There was an awkward silence, yet again broken by the sound of the brash female's voice.

"What are you waiting for? You said you were going to escort me. Do your job right or don't do it at all." She started ahead of Ronan, leaving him temporarily startled and unsteady. He quickly regained his posture and caught up to her stride.

As the two entered the castle, the crowd dispersed in murmurs and conversations about the lady redhead knight. Frankly, Elesis was quite tired at this point. She was used to the attention she got as a female, and she disliked it in every way. She also is not going to let some long-haired, tall, lean, woman-magnet knight take charge of her actions.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" He caught up to her, panting quite a bit. "We have to go visit the queen first. It is of importance for you to follow suit."

She nodded in response and simply followed him to the queen's chamber. By now, Ronan's very high patience was wearing down quickly. He tried all of his charms, he was being extra polite and cautious, and he was trying to be a proper escort to her. He opened the door and she walked in, her suitcase in hand.

"Ah, you must leave that outside of the door."

"Of course. Excuse my rudeness."

"Let me handle it, I insist."

"Are you sure, Sir Erudon?"

"Ronan is fine."

"Oh. Are you sure, _Sir Ronan_?"

He nodded, patience getting lower. She handed her bag to him, and his hand wavered quite a bit. Elesis payed no mind as he struggled to put the bag next to the large indoor plant. How did she carry this with a single hand? He pondered about her, but before his mind could wander, he quickly scrambled into the large door to the queen's room.

Elesis was already standing there, waiting for him courteously. He quickly closed the door quietly and stood up next to her. He noticed how short she was compared to him. 5'3, perhaps?

"Your majesty, why have you called me into the palace? You had wrote to the Ruby Knights inquiring about business matters?"

Ronan's patience dropped even more. How dare she speak first? In front of the queen, nonetheless!? He tried to cool down, but it was extremely aggravating. He knew that it was rude to speak in front of his majesty without being called on, but did she? Of course not! This barbarian woman!

"Ah, yes, you are the leader of the Ruby Knights?"

Elesis nodded.

"Please step closer, the both of you. I have a proposal you simply must answer."

The two stepped up the stairs. When they reached the top, they bowed simultaneously.

"Raise your heads. Now, as for my proposal. . . Do you two remember? The Kanavan Trackers?"

Elesis flinched at the name, Ronan noticed. She quickly regained her composure and replied with a shaky "Yes."

"Ah, of course. I have decided to create something similar to that. Something broader, stronger. A group which will be faster, smarter, more skilled. . . I want you two to be in it. I have already contacted the Violet Mage guild, and the Eryuell Corporation of Elves have heard the news and decided to already send one of their best archers. Ah, Lire Eryuell was her name. She is extremely skilled and not only that, quite pretty as well," the queen giggled gently, "I have requested for the Ruby Knights to also join. It will be run by a woman named Lothos, a personal friend of mine. Grand Chase, it was called, and I would wish for you to be the leader, as you have experience in this, correct? I have heard great things about your leadership."

"A-Ah. . ."

Elesis looked up at her, hugging her elbows uncomfortably. It would be a good opportunity. . The best, actually. She could possibly find her father once more. . No- she couldn't leave Elsword yet again. She didn't want to, she didn't wish to. He was only twelve for Gaia's sake! She couldn't. She mustn't.

"I. . . I'll think about it."

"Ah, yes, of course. You have the entire week to stay, after all. Now, Sir Ronan, please be a gentleman and escort her to her room."

Ronan bowed respectfully and took the uneasy redhead knight by the arm. The two walked out quickly. Right after the door closed, Elesis collapsed onto the wall, completely exhausted. In a panic, Ronan tried to help her up.

"Ah, my apologies, Sir. Rowan?"

"Ronan."

Elesis grabbed her bag, but was stopped by Ronan. He took her bags for her while helping her up.

"Miss, are you tired?"

"Yes. Very."

Without any more conversation, the two walked to the red knight's suite.

"Really, I'm fine. Thank you, Sir Erudon."

"Please, just call me Ronan."

"Thank you, Ronan."

He nodded and bowed politely.

"Ah, Miss, I never heard your name quite clearly. What is it, if I may ask?"

". . My name? Ah. Of course. My name is Elesis. Elesis Sieghart. ."

"I see."

"May I have my bags back?"

Before he could answer, Elesis took the bags off his arm. After bidding him well, she closed the door and sat down behind it.

". . Just what am I doing. .?"

* * *

**/You stare at her from afar. You admire her long, red hair and her ruby-coloured eyes. She noticed you, you feel overjoyed, then embarrassed.**

"**Hey, Ronan, what are you doing?"**

**You get up and head over to her. You answer with a simple answer, she ponders for a moment. Every second you're with her, you feel hot and tingly. You feel your cheeks warming up. You never was very good at hiding your blushing.**

"**Wanna play with the rest of us? You look pretty lonely. Come on, let's go!"**

**She grabs you by the hand as you blushed more. The warmth of her hand grasping onto yours is exhilarating. You smile and laugh as you two subconsciously start racing. You know you're faster, but you let her win anyways.**

"**I won!" she jumped up and down. You simply laughed and smiled brightly. She looked at you and smiled back. You felt happy.**

**You want this to last forever, you think. You want to be with her forever, to laugh with her forever. **

_**You are in love with her**_**./**

Ronan woke up in a panic, desperately grabbing for something in the air. He faintly recalled shouting her name in his sleep. . .

"W-What- Ele. . . Huh?"

He shook his head and plopped down on his pillow. The sun was beginning to rise, the golden-yellow light bathing the room in an orange glow. Something caught his eye, he looked at the light casting a shimmer to a ruby red necklace. A ruby shaped into the petals of a rose, held together by a delicate chain of gold. . .

Ronan sighed, "What's with these dreams I've been getting. . ? Red hair. . ."

He facepalmed. This was stressing him out. . . Might as well get up, he thought. Ronan sat up in his bed and stretched. After fixing the bed in a few quick movements, he went to go put on his uniform.

"Huh? A day off?"

He looked at the note on his calendar.

[Day off. Be polite the invited guests; get along with them.]

"I have to deal with _her_ again!? Ugh. Such a pain. I never would have signed up for this if I knew how disrespectful that barbaric girl would be. ."

He rarely complains in public, nor does he ever make any groans or remarks ever. He would only do it in private. . But Ronan was sure that the Elesis girl could probably push his buttons on end. He sighed and sat back down on his bed, still undressed.

Ronan finally got up and went to go change in casual clothing, "I'll probably get away with it. . . Just for today. Ah, I should get the tailor to fix up my uniform."

He took the brush and started to brush his hair into his usual ponytail. After tying it, the indigo knight got up and opened the door, after getting out he locked it. As he turned to get out, he bumped into a maid.

"Ah, my sincere apologies, Madeline."

"Oh, no, it's alright~"

The blonde maid dusted off her dress.

"I was just wanting to take a look at that new visitor~ She's quite the pretty one, isn't she?" Madeline giggled, "Some butlers and maids are leading her to the dining room for breakfast. Tammy told me that she's really not used to the castle setting or whatever. Oh, and she doesn't mind questions at all- I've never met anyone outside of the noble families! Oh dear, now I'm ranting. Toodles, see you at the breakfast, Sir Erudon."

She gave him a little curtsy before scurrying off. Just what was she getting herself into? Ronan facepalmed briefly, then went off to the dining hall.

When Ronan reached the dining hall, there was quite a bit of noise. He opened the large, fancy doors to find out what was going on.

"Where I lived? Oh, I live in a rural town in Kanavan. This is my first time at the castle, it is quite grand and not to my taste, to be honest. Huh? Last name? Oh, it's Sieghart. . "

Ronan walked over to the redhead and sat two seats away from her and watched as she was flooded with questions. He noticed that she was quite polite- Actually, she was forcing to be polite. He saw that she was irritated by the way she would _always_ rest her hand at the side of her neck. . .

Huh? How would he know that? His thoughts were interrupted by her speaking.

"Excuse me, everyone, but do any of you know an elf? I had heard she is to participate in a group that I and Sir Erudon are going to establish."

The maids and butlers fell into silence at her strong and capable voice, the sound of her booming tone compelled even Ronan to obey her orders. The maids scrambled for the one the redhead called for and the butlers went off to prepare breakfast like they should.

Elesis sighed and sat back down, only now noticing Ronan.

"Ah, you were there, Ronana?"

"R-R-Ronana!? When was that name established-!?"

Ronan buckled back a tad bit, shocked at how she would call him such a degrading nickname. Instead of the respectful apology he expected, she bursted out laughing.

"Ahaha- That was the best reaction ever! Pff-!" Elesis leaned onto the table, still trying to hold in her giggles, "D-Did you notice your- Aha - Face!? It was priceless!"

Ronan twitched in annoyment at her laughing. Nobody ever had laughed _at_ him before, she was the first. He was trying to think of a witty comeback, but eventually just let it slide. Elesis looked at him, now finished laughing.

"No comeback? Aaah, how lame~"

"L-Lame!?" his mouth twitched in annoyance. She was doing this on purpose, he knew. Keeping his cool, he simply looked away and sat there in annoyance.

"Oh, I heard that there was another member of this 'Alliance' her majesty mentioned. Lire Eryuell, was it?"

"Hmm?" as if on cue, a pretty blonde elf walked into the room, "Has anybody called me?"

Elesis stood up, pushed in her chair, and went over to the lady elf. Ronan sighed and got up to observe their starting conversation.

"My name is Elesis. Nice to meet you, Miss Lire."

"Oh, calling me Lire is just fine. How are you?"

"I've been doing good, thanks. Finally, someone who speaks normally around here! Everyone is so polite. . It's really nerve wracking."

"I know! I had to be on my best behaviour to reflect on the elven culture, but now I can finally relax, now that there's someone whom I can talk to normally."

Elesis nods and looks at her. She's very pretty- All elves are, of course. She noticed something strange dangling from the elf's wrist. A charm bracelet perhaps? It glistened in the golden light that poured in from the glass-stained window. It reflected the red and blue and purple hues.

Then again, it wasn't something that Elesis would see often. It was in the shape of. . . A small sword? No. . It wasn't sharp enough. A bow? No, it wasn't curved and thin enough. Perhaps an arrow? Nah, it didn't have a point at the end.

Lire noticed Elesis looking at her wrist, and decided to share what it was to her newfound comrade. "Were you wondering about this?" she asked gently as she held up her wrist. Elesis nodded in response.

"It seems familiar. . . I just can't remember at all."

Lire smiled as she took off the bracelet skillfully with one hand, then gave it to Elesis. The redhead held up the bracelet, fingering the groves and markings.

"This seems really familiar. . Words?"

"Ah, yes. Do you wish to know where I think I got it from?"

Elesis nodded as Lire explained. The little charm was actually a pocket knife, lost by a traveler, Lire inferred. She woke up with it, one day, remembering that she had picked it up the day before. It was a strange little thing, she couldn't seem to let go of it, although her elders told her that human-made blades aren't suitable for a graceful elf.

Lire decided to keep it, looping the little hole at the end with a golden chain. She became accustomed to the feeling of weight on her wrist, and was delighted that the metal would reflect things well. It was convenient and useful. Elesis gave the knife back to Lire.

"It's nothing you'd expect from an elf, is it?"

"No, not at all. I think it's nice, the way you're open to different types of things."

"Ah, yes, I have much to learn here. I've never been off of my island before. . this place seems wonderful."

"I've been here a couple of times, for business meetings."

"Business already? At such a young age? How come?"

Elesis wavered a bit, but quickly straightened herself, "I'm the leader of the Ruby Knights."

At Elesis' simple sentence, Lire gasped in recognition.

"The Ruby Knights? I remember when I was a child, there were stories about that group. It was led by a man named Sieghart, right? There were tales and stories of his heroic existence. He's so famous and well-respected that he's only referred to by his last name- Ah- His first name. . . I don't think that there were records on that. He simply referred to himself as 'Sieghart'."

Elesis gawked slightly at Lire's little description, "You sure know a lot about him."

"Of course- Ah, I hate to admit it. . But I really wanted to meet him one day. Oh! Right! There are rumours I had heard around town, that Sieghart is returning. A few have said that he's back and they had saw him, so. . He's so great, don't you think?"

But there wasn't enough time to respond. _It was starting._

**/ You stared at the tall red-haired girl. You were intimidated as she moved closer.**

"**It's okay. You're not by yourself, anymore. Call us your friends, and we'll play together until we grow up forever, so you don't need to cry anymore. The past is the past, you know," she smiled at you, who was wearing tattered robes. You who was taken alone, in the dark.**

**Moved, you looked up at her, into her pretty red eyes, as if she seemingly bewitched you into listening. But she wasn't a witch. She was. . . Your **_**friend**_**. Looking down at your beloved emerald ring, the one that got you here, you decide to ask her something. A weak and scared voice called out from you.**

"**W-What's your n-name. .?"**

"**My name. . My name is **_**-.**_**"**

_**You know her.**_

_**She was in front of you.**_

_**She was talking to you.**_

_**She was your friend./**_


End file.
